Même Immortel
by NekoxLoli
Summary: Kenneth McCormick est immortel. South Park, est une ville pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? Rating T pour vulgarité. Je ne suis pas sur pour le genre. Ceci est un OS !


Petite précision avant de commencer !

Désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

Cette fanfiction est sombre, et rempli de vulgarités. C'était mon but de montrer ce côté " caché " de l'existence. Montrer que tout n'est pas tout beau et tout blanc mais plutôt d'un gris profond, presque noir.

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Couple :** Couples de fond, pas approfondis.

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !

Présence d'insultes et vulgarités.

**Bonne lecture !**

Durant mon enfance, avec mes amis, on jouait aux super-héros mais moi je ne joue pas. Je suis immortel. Personne ne me croit, tous pense que je suis fou ou que je plaisante mais… Il y a une personne qui ne pense pas ça. C'est quelqu'un de si naïf voire même totalement stupide. Léopold Stotch dit Butters. Je ne crois pas qu'il se rend compte du mal et la noirceur de ce monde, c'est si pitoyable mais dans un sens je l'envie tellement.

« - Kenny ! »

Je redresse la tête pour voir une tignasse bouclée rousse s'avancer vers moi avec justes sur ses semelles une personne aux cheveux noirs. Kyle a réussi plus ou moins à dompter sa chevelure, enfin, c'est moins pire qu'en primaire. Je me souviens qu'il avait décidé de plaire à une fille ( Nicole, l'ex de Token )à cette époque et après être allé chez le coiffeur, ses cheveux ont commencé à se calmer. Mais il n'a pas réussi à faire succomber la pom-pom, parce que son style vestimentaire, qui n'a pas changé depuis la primaire, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Stan, lui, a légèrement fait pousser sa frange qui couvre maintenant un peu ses yeux bleus. On peut dire que ça va bien avec le style gothique qu'il a repris après que Wendy ait déménagé. En fait, ce n'est pas le fait que sa copine parte qui a tout détruit mais surtout le fait que malgré leur relation à distance, la chère ancienne déléguée a réussi à montrer son vrai visage celui d'une vraie salope. C'est ça, d'avoir un portable tactile non verouillé, ça téléphone des gens quand il ne faut pas. Dans ce cas-ci la personne était Stan et la situation une partie de jambes en l'air.

Je me relève à leur vue.

« - Le gros tas n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Nope ma petite rouquine ! Et puis on s'en fout. Qu'il sèche c'est son problème.

- Immense désastre d'une vie qui nous oblige a la conformité afin de ne pas mourir en agonisant dans la nuit devant une foule spectatrice.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être chiant dès le matin Stanny ! »

Son regard me transperce, ou du moins essai. Transpercer… Ca m'est souvent arrivé cette connerie mais bon, comme d'hab personne ne s'en souci, ou s'en fout ?

Le bus apparaît à l'horizon et dès qu'il s'arrête devant nos beaux yeux nous y montons.

Mes potes et moi avons pris l'habitude de nous installer au fond, pas trop loin de Fucker et sa bande. Ouais, je l'appelle comme ça dans ma tête parfois mais pas en vrai parce que je me suis un peu calmé quand il m'a tabassé à mort un jour. Je sais qu'au départ ce n'était pas vraiment son intention mais en colère ce mec ne sait vraiment pas se contrôler. Pas grave. Je suis mort et personne ne se souvient de ce que Craig a fait donc il a pas eu de problèmes. Par contre le fait que je me sois fait dérouiller par ce con ne s'est pas fait oublié.

Pourquoi il s'est énervé à ce point ? Ben j'ai juste eu la connerie de siffler Tweek et de faire quelques remarques un peu salace au sujet de sa relation avec son pote, du genre : " Pas mal ta blondie Craig ! Tu dois t'éclater à mort ! " ou " Ca, j'en veux bien un peu. Ca te dirait pas un plan à 3 ? "

Ouais c'était con mais j'étais sur les nerfs à cause de ma copine qui avait décidé de " Faire une pause dans nos rapports sexuelles afin de se concentrer sur nos émotions. " ! N'empêche je ne m'étais pas vraiment trompé sur le fait qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

En étant dans le fil de mes pensées je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il fallait que je m'assois et ma place " attitrée "a été volé par Craig et Tweek qui ont l'air bien décidé à copuler jusqu'à avoir un enfant ( du moins ça semble être le but du brun ). Avec un soupir et aucun regarde compatissants de mes amis, ces pauvres bâtards, je me décide à aller m'assoir un peu plus en avant près de la fenêtre.

Blasé je regarde vers l'extérieur dédaigneusement en me maudissant mentalement de ne pas avoir fait comme Cartman et sécher cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà chiant au possible. Lorsque le bus se décida enfin à démarrer, car oui, l'autre pouffiasse étant enfin morte, le nouveau chauffeur, qui n'est qu'un bleu et un con de première, préfère " attendre ces pauvres retardataires ". Donc oui je disais, lorsque le bus démarra enfin, une voix, pas vraiment muée ou en train de muée ( bref une vois de pré-pubère ), crie afin de stopper le véhicule sur sa lancée.

Mon regard louche en direction de la voix et une petite silhouette fait son entrée dans le décor. Butters ? Je survole le bus avant de réaliser qu'il n'est pas là. Que fait-il ici ? Il ne prenait le bus à cet arrêt que lorsque j'étais mort plus longtemps que d'habitude et que les mecs se servaient de lui comme d'un bouche trou.

Voyant que le chauffeur n'avait pas détecté la présence du simplet, je me lève et me dirige vers lui avant de shooter dans son siège et de lui montrer Léo dans son rétro. Avec un " hip " ridicule, il freine brusquement séparant en même temps les lèvres de Craig de la peau de son copain. Je ricane pendant qu'il se redresse en grognant et que je regagne mon siège. Pourquoi j'ai aidé Butters ? Bah juste parce que ce n'est qu'un pauvre gosse soumis à ses parents qui ne sait pas se démerder. Si le con n'allait pas en cours pour avoir raté son bus je sais très bien qu'il va- J'arrête tout d'un coup de penser en le voyant pénétrer dans le bus. Son visage est marqué par un bleu sur la joue, sa lèvre supérieure est fendue et un pansement se trouve au coin de son œil. Curieux, je m'empare de son bras et le balance à la place où je me trouvais précédemment en m'installant à ses côtés. Un couinement de douleur me répond mais il ne proteste pas.

Le silence se fait et le trajet se consomme avant que j'entame la conversation les yeux rivés sur le siège devant moi.

« - Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

- Ah !

- T'as fini de te la jouer Tweak ? Tu réponds ?

- Dé-désolé Kenny, j'ai été surpris.

- Sans blague ! T'as eu quoi ?

- Ah… Ce n'est rien, je suis juste tombé. »

Je le fixe intensément sachant qu'il ment. Il ne sait pas mentir. Je suis persuadé que c'est sa mère qui lui a fait ça. Quand t'es un McCormick tu sais reconnaître les gens qui se font battre ou non. En plus sa mère est à cran depuis le divorce avec son mari. Savoir qu'il est un gay refoulé c'est dur, surtout quand il se met à sortir avec Garrison qui est redevenu un homme. C'est dingue de voir à quel point cette femme est une pétasse : laisser son fils se faire martyriser par son mari, divorcer avec lui et obtenir la garde avec cette excuse, et finir par battre le gosse.

Enfin bon, la vie est dure. On ne peut pas être comme chez les bisounours et passer notre temps dans une immense partouze. Quoique, ça s'est déjà fait quand j'étais encore en primaire. Mais qu'avec des mecs. Dommage.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence et dès qu'on est arrivé, je me précipite, avec nonchalance parce que j'ai la classe tout de même, dehors et suis rejoint par mes potes. Peinard, on entre dans le bahut, la bande de l'autre apathique à nos côtés.

Evidemment le blanc se fait un petit moment avant que les conversations reprennent. Je me dirige vers ma nouvelle " copine ", parce que l'autre conne qui m'a forcé à l'abstinence j'm'en suis débarrassé. Je dis copine mais c'est plutôt une sex friend.

Stan a rejoint les Goths et Kyle doit être devant sa salle.

Je lâche la fille qui était dans mes bras lorsque la sonnerie se pointe. Philo. Ah ! Quelle merde cette matière, et la prof n'est même pas assez bonne pour que je puisse en profiter. Je passe mon temps à discuter avec Stan ( Kyle étant dans une autre filière ). Sinon il y a aussi Kevin, Tweek ( Mais je lui parle pas parce que si ça se sait, je peux dire adieu à mes burnes ), l'autre british au surnom trompeur ( Ben ouais, on l'appelle Pip, donc forcément j'ai essayé de me faire sucer**[1]** ), et d'autres têtes à qui je cause pas.

Malgré le fait que ma prof soit une vraie Cartman niveau physique, la philo m'apporte pas mal de spectacle. Des filles que je connais pas à celles que je connais, et dont la plupart des cas que je me suis fait, du genre : Heidi, Rebecca, ou Barbara. Bébé est bien foutue et un bon coup mais elle me colle trop depuis que je l'ai chopée dans les toilettes.

Le cours a à peine commencé que je me fais déjà chier, mais le brun est avec les tarlouzes en noir à l'autre bout de la classe. Pff, ces connards se disent non-conformistes mais ils font les mêmes choses, ils ont les mêmes fringues, et autres. Bref des clones. Hypocrites.

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a une brune pas mal devant moi. Cheveux long, châtain et ondulé, elle a l'air fine, belles hanches. Je frappe sa chaise et, discrètement, on commence à parler. Enfin, moi je cherche surtout à me la faire

A la fin du cours elle pose un petit papier sur ma table : son numéro. Facile. En sortant Kevin m'interpelle.

« - Hep ! Je t'ai vu pendant le cours. T'as chopé le numéro de Nathalie ?

- Ah ? C'est ça son nom ?

- Mec, fait gaffe, c'est la copine de Christophe.

- Christophe ? Genre Christophe comme le mec qui traine avec Damien ?

- Ouais.

- Ah merde, c'est chaud ça ! Après Tucker c'est Christophe qui va me faire ma fête parce que j'ai touché à chasse gardée sans le savoir !

- Sans le savoir ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Elle est toujours collée à lui et faut franchement être aveugle pour ne pas voir Christophe et Damien passer !

- Calme-toi le chinois. On peut pas tous avoir ton attitude de " fangirl hystérique qui a réussi à poser une puce sur son idole pour suivre tout ses faits et gestes. Kya, kya.**[2]** "

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une merde McCromick. Mais bon, à part toutes les greluches sur lesquels t'es pas encore passé, c'est-à-dire une dizaine, personne ne va pleurer ta mort.

- Ah bon ? Merde, c'est con ça !

- Tu me fatigues. Salut. »

Les jours, mois et années sont passés depuis. Je me suis pas fait buter par Chris parce qu'il a chopé cette nana en pleine branlette d'un autre mec dans une classe. C'est con, mais bon, j'ai pu l'avoir donc je m'en fous. Pas un très bon coup, je suis déçu.

Chaque jour est idem au précédent. J'ai plus de vingt ans maintenant. Butters s'est fait battre à mort, Stan et les autres gothiques se sont suicidés, Kyle est devenu avocat, Craig et Tweek se sont séparés et en souffrent encore aujourd'hui, et moi… Moi je suis qu'une pute vagabonde qui tente de gagner du fric pour s'occuper des frais d'avortement de sa copine.

Merde. Même immortel je ne me ferai jamais à ce monde. J'aimerais vivre chez les bisounours à rire et à niquer.

C'est sur cette pensée que j'enlève la seringue dans mon bras et ouvre la porte à un nouveau client.

**The End ![3]**

******[1] : **J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, hahaha !

**[2] : **C'est un truc que je fais souvent pour me moquer d'une amie ( Eggs, le come back !( référence à une note dans une autre fanfic' ) ). Je piaille comme une fan hystérique.

**[2] : **Désolé ! La fin est bâclée mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
